<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Little Longer by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992285">A Little Longer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Click Here To Know About The Author Of The Orphaned Fics in this Series [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Cock Tease, Control, Cruelty, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Waiting, Watching</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:40:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Arthur can be very generous in bed.</p><p>Other times, he can be <em>downright cruel.</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Click Here To Know About The Author Of The Orphaned Fics in this Series [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>BBC Merlin Rare Fair, Double Drabbles: 200-word stories, MERLIN, MERTHUR, Merlin, Merlin Fanfiction, Merlin Stories to Reread, Merthur, Merthur Fics, Merthur fics, merthur fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Little Longer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Please?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>     Arthur loved how that single word was enough to drive Merlin mad with lust.</p><p>“<em>I need— I need—”</em></p><p>“<em>No.”</em></p><p>The Prince was straddling the boy, whom he had tied to his bed. </p><p>     He sat on his thighs, close enough to watch his <em>painfully</em> erect cock quivering, but not close enough to allow any friction or contact.</p><p>“<em>Arthur</em>. . .”, Merlin said hoarsely, tugging at the binds.</p><p>     Arthur leaned closer and blew cold air on the tip of Merlin’s length. It twitched pitifully. </p><p>“<em>Please!”</em>, Merlin whimpered. </p><p>     Arthur wasn’t merciless. So he bent down and kissed the head of Merlin’s cock. The boy moaned obscenely.</p><p>     Arthur gently licked the slit. <em>But that was it.</em> </p><p>     Before Merlin realized what was happening, the Prince pulled back.</p><p>“<em>You can wait a little longer.”,</em> he said, sitting back and enjoying the sight of Merlin writhing and whining, his cock throbbing.</p><p>
  <em>He could wait a little longer.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>